Now We're Even
by Annabeth's Sister
Summary: One-Shot. Set the morning after the war in the Son of Neptune. I've had this doc sitting on my computer for a while. Frank needs to finally ask Hazel out. After all, she's kissed him before. Why not go out? Since Rick Riordan rarely gives us the pleasure of Frazel. Rated T because... I don't know why. I'm paranoid?
1. Now We're Even

**So, this is my first attempt at Frazel! **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**Ratt**

Frank was up barely after the sun rose. He didn't know why. His mind flashed back to the events of the previous day. He shuddered at the grisly memories of the battle. And the Amazons? Scary! Then he remembered something really nice that had come out of it.

Hazel had kissed him. A real kiss, for that matter, not a sisterly kiss like the one she had given Percy. A real, I-just-might-have-a-crush-on-you kind of kiss. And he was ecstatic. So she DID have feelings for him. He was glad he trusted her with his firewood. She was the right one.

And if she was the right one, he knew:

He had to ask her out.

Hazel woke up much before Percy, their new praetor, who was still snoring and (this made Frank and Hazel both chuckle) drooling like a little kid.

"So..." Frank gulped nervously. "Some battle, huh?"

"Definitely."

"Percy saved the day."

"That's why he's the praetor now. And it wasn't just him."

"Well, it was mostly him, I mean, he slayed Poly—"

"You talk too much." Hazel put her finger on Frank's lips and he grew even more nervous. He moved her hand gently away and said, "Hazel?"

"Yeah?" There was a light of almost... He couldn't tell. Some emotion was in her eyes that wasn't typical. But he had no idea.

This was it. Now or never.

"Um, Hazel?"

"Yeah?" her voice was gentler, she could provably tell he was nervous, and she lowered her head so that she could meet his eyes. He looked up, and mumbled, "Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What? Will you be my Bertram? Can you say that again?"

"Will," Frank took a shaky breath. "You be my girlfriend? I've kinda had a crush on you for a while, and then yesterday you kissed me, and so I thought—" He stopped. She was silent.

He couldn't meet her eyes. Their friendship was surely ruined now.

"Um, this is... New," Frank heard Hazel whisper.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I'm so sorry, now it'll never be the same again, dang why did I do that? I'm so sorry Hazel, I really am, I'm being such a horrible friend—" He was again silenced. But this time, it was not her fingers on his lips. It was her mouth. She was kissing him! Again!

After Hazel pulled away, she breathed out, "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Frank."

He still looked shocked at the kiss. Then, she simply pulled him in again. She enjoyed kissing him. It was nice.

"Why are you always the one to start the kisses?" he pretended to whine.

Gods, he was already getting good at this.

And this time, he kissed her. Three times in a row.

"There," he whispered. "Now we're even. Three you, three me."

She was giddy with kisses. She didn't know he had that kind of side to him, that flirty, more boyfriend-like way of speaking.

Frank had kissed her three times already, they had basically kissed 6 times in the past 2 days. That was an achievement in Hazel's books.

She found her eyes on Frank's pillows, which were rumpled beyond belief. And when it came to beds, Hazel was a neat freak.

"Gods, Frank. Your pillows are rumpled like crazy! I'll fix those."

As Hazel lifted the pillows, she saw a book.

"The Art of War? Is this yours? And who wrote— oh," Hazel said as she read the scarlet colored paper.

"This is from your dad," Hazel said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Keep it. Maybe... While I tidy up this place a bit, 'cause you and Percy are two of the messiest demigods I've met in my life, you can read it. It's a tiny book, and there's enough junk in this room to finish a Harry Potter book while I clean up."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"

"Okay," Frank said, chuckling. He smiled at Hazel, and she smiled back, and reached forward and clutched his hand.

"How do you think Percy will react with... You know?"

"He'll just be like, 'about time. I was waiting for you two to start going out,' or he'd be shocked. There's no way in Olympus he'd be jealous, because he's got his so-called Annabeth, and the only thing he might be jealous of is you having your girlfriend and him not having her with him. And Percy's selfless, so he wouldn't think that."

"Okay."

She leaned forward, kissed him again and patted his arm.

"Start reading. I'll clean up this room."

"Hey, hold on a sec." Frank grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again.

"Now we're even."


	2. Terrible AN that you still must read

Oh. my. gosh.

I hate to be so blunt about this to all my fanfiction readers, but I'd better say this straight:

I'm not going to be doing fanfiction anymore. ever.

The explanation: My family decided that we were all "addicted to technology", so we have set up a household renunciation of screens except for work and school.

Which means I don't get my iPod at all.

Which means no fanfiction.

My parents set the password of my iPad so that my sister and I can't unlock it, but it happened to be unlocked and this is probably the last night of unlimited iPod (and fanfiction) use for a long time, and I've got to use the time to tell uou guys and explain.

I can still check my email, (fifteen minutes a day) so I can see your reviews and favorites and follows (they make me smile), so don't hesitate to leave reviews anyways.

Once in a while, I might be able to go onto fanfiction for a short update to Percabeth Drabbles, but… rarely.

I am horrified to be delivering such news on such a pleasant time as 1 day after Percy's birthday, but I'm on fanfiction today and today only.

Fortunately, I didn't startpublishing Son of Colors yet, since each chapter has a cliffhanger ending and it would be torturous if you didn't read that for a long time. :)

But I will sill work on Son of Colors, and when it's done I'll publish it.

I am so sorry about this, but I needed to tell you...

Ratt


End file.
